Inuzuku & Inuzuka Kiba Inuzuka X OC
by KihdKatt
Summary: Misery Inuzuku, is trying to go further in life, training her hardest to become the best ANBU officer. But when she goes to the Hidden Leaf Village to continue her training, she meets the other Alpha, the one she's to be arranged to marry. Kiba Inuzuka.
1. Inuzuka and Inuzuku Chapter One

**_A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF NARUTO CHARACTER'S I ONLY OWN THE INUZUKU FAMILY!_**

**_KitKattKingz:-_**

_This is my first story, I hope that you guys enjoy it! If you have any suggestions, or comments please message me._

_ALSO, I am going to give you a slight description of Misery, her clan, her father, and what happened to her mother._

**_Isamu Inuzuku_**: _Misery's father_ -  
**Looks:** Delvish dark hair, always spiked, Grey eyes, wears headband around neck, tall, toned, and tan. Has clan symbol above right eyebrow, and all across his back  
**Personality:** Isamu was always a nice man, got along with everyone, he and his wife, his mate are the Alpha's of the Inuzuku clan, which is decedents of the Inuzuka clan. He and his wife were summoned to battle, they were ambushed on the way back to camp. The rouged ninja's mutilated his wife and both of their companions. Killing them, he went into a infinite rage, killing and brutalizing everything in sight. Since his wife and companion's death he has become the town dunk.

Akemi Inuzuku: _Misery's Mother -_  
**_Looks:_** Long, black thick hair, went to her mid back. Light stormy grey eyes, great figure, toned, tan. Had a beautiful smile, and a flawless face. Had clan symbol on her left and right thighs.  
**_Personality_**: She was always sweet, never spoke when she didn't need to, she seemed to always have a small smile on her face. People around the village said that it was because she was so content with her and her husbands marriage and daughter. She was murdered by rouged ninjas, when her daughter turned 2.

**_Misery Inuzuku:_**  
**_Looks_**: Long dark hair like her mothers, goes past her hips, and her bangs frame her face. Light grey eyes, that are almost white. She has the clan symbol on her wrists, and one on her left shoulder right before her heart. Has a great figure, curves in all the right places.  
**_Personality_**: She never smiles, speaks only when she feels necessary, unless it is to her companion Eve. People around town think that some day she will become like her father, and become crazy. She never really had friends as a child, as a result, she is cold toward everyone. Does not like the clan customs, she disagrees with the elders choices of the clans.

**_Eve Inuzuku_**: _Misery's companion_  
**_Looks_**: Full black wolf, can transform into a large wolf (like Akumaru) but normally is the size of a average wolf.  
**_Personality_**: Doesn't trust easily. Doesn't like people to disrespect her master. Doesn't socialize with anyone but her Master.

* * *

She stared blankly at the pale walls around her. Then she heard it, the crashing down of his bottle, then the sound of a body falling down. She narrowed her light grey eyes at her companion, Eve. Who was currently looking back at her, knowing what her best friend must do. Misery got up off her bad sighing, went to her closet grabbing her shoes, slipping them on. Then on the way out her room she grabbed her headband, running her thumb over the four symbols. Misery was from the village of the mist. Her father was once a great ninja, but went rouge when he seen his wife being slaughtered by another ninja. That's what sent him over the edge. But then again, That would send any man over the edge to see their mate, life companion die like that. He father was a drunk, many people said that he was a disgrace to the village, but the mizukage thought otherwise. She let him and Misery remain in the village. Misery didn't exactly have it easy either kids treated her differently, just because their parents warned them that she could end up like her father, and murder someone as horribly as he did.

Misery tied the headband around her thigh, and headed down the stairs. She went around the corner and looked at her father, laying there so drunk he passed out. She sighed again, grabbed his arm and tried to hoist him up over her shoulder. She walked across the room dragging him and laying him gently on the couch. She grabbed a blanket, and draped it over his body. She stood straight and stared at him, his grey eyes shut behind his eyelids which were outlined by his long dark lashes. His dark spiked hair was in a messy state, strands going different ways. She closed her eyes to inhale his sent, it would be a long time before she would see him again. When she exhaled she leaned over and gently brushed her lips against his forehead. With that she walked to the door only to pause, and tense, when she heard a shuffle from behind and a soft deep moan, then silence. She relaxed and opened the door, whistled for her companion, and she was off. It wasn't that she did not love her father, she did very dearly, it was just that goodbye's, were always the hardest. She would rather save the tears, and arguments, and be on her way.

She headed to the mizukage office, knowing that she would understand why she needed to go. As she approached the door she took a deep inhale, as she was preparing herself. She knocked lightly on the door, and heard the slight '_You may enter.._'. Misery stepped into the office, she bowed and looked at her mizukage. Mei arched an eyebrow "Misery, what brings you to my office today, and why are you acting so formal? Haven't I told you to treat me like a family member?" Her teal orbs looking at Miserys grey eyes searching for an answer. Misery narrowed her eyes, she has always been close to Mei, she was like her mother, helping her father raise her since her mother's passing. "The chuniun exams. I am prepared to go" her answer was always so straight forward, Misery never seemed to waist time. Mei let a soft sigh escape her lips. "Will you ever take a break Fa-Chan?" Misery's eyes winced at the nickname. "Mei-sama, I have nothing left for me here, I would like to advance in my training." Mei rose out of her seat and turned to look out the window to observe the pedestrians as they walked by. "Misery, I will grant you permission, but only because I know you will succeed. But I do worry about you, after all, I did help raise you and I do think of you as my own kin." Misery glanced at eve then back at Mei "I know, and I hope that I keep making you proud. I will come back, I will prevail. I came here knowing your answer, as you have told me I will always advance, I simply have come to say my goodbyes." Mei whipped around, stepping towards Misery ".. I will arrange a place to stay in the hidden leaf village. You have family there, it will be easy to adapt to the environment." Misery nodded, turned out put her hand on the door handle and paused almost as if she was waiting for Mei to change her mind, but when she did not, Misery walked out of the room gently closing the door behind her. Mei finally let go of the breath she was holding in and went back to her desk to finish her paper work, trying to understand why Kami, had decided to put Misery through so much.

* * *

Misery had finally reached the hidden leaf village in 4 days, in her journey she didn't get trouble considering the bandits that had challenged her were no match for her strength. When she approached the gates the guards stopped her "State your business here" Misery pushed her long black hair out of her face and smirked at the two guards "I have business with the Hokage." One of the guards sneered "What business is that?" Misery's smirk was replaced with a frown" I think that is for me to discuss with her, rather then you." The other guard nodded and opened the gate to let her threw. Misery found herself at the hokages office, going up the stairs. She stopped and looked at eve "looks like this is it.. Let's see if she know how to handle the Inuzuku clan." The dog nodded in understand the frustration of her partner. When they entered they were already greeted by Shizune "Hello, how may I help you?" Misery spoke softly "Tsunade is expecting us" Shizune nodded "She is not busy now, you may enter" Misery bowed to show her respects and continued to her destination and nocked on the door. Hearing a faint grunt she entered. Tsunade looked at Misery studying her. Her black hair sweeping past her hips, she wore black high wasted shorts her legs covered by a dark mesh with her headband wrapped around her thigh, her shirt was a tight black tank top. Her right arm was wrapped in medical tape. On her hips she had a belt with pockets, probably where she kept her scrolls and kunis. Misery cleared her throat " Hokage, I am here from the village of the mist. I'm here to advance in my training to become a ANBU officer. My Mizukage has told me that training here will give me more experience. I a-" she was cut off by the Hokage " I know who you are I know why you are here. I know who you are descendants of, I know everything about you, Misery." Misery narrowed her eyes and reached down to pet eve who had slightly growled at the disrespectful response of the Hokage. _**'Misery, She has no respect for us. Why is she acting like a cranky old bat?'** _Misery squeezed her companions ear, to silence her. She continued " I am not in the mood to hear all of this again, I have done my fair share of research of you. I wasn't however expecting you to arrive so early, I thought Mei was bluffing when she said how powerful you were. I have come to an understanding that you are the heir to the inuzukas, and are to be the next Alpha female. " Misery clenched her jaw together, she hated that she was reminded of her heritage, it was ridiculous that she was to marry someone in her clan. Tsunade noticed the sudden change in Miserys face. Miserys eyes had narrowed her jaw was clenched. Tsunade reached in her desk to pull out another glass of sake " look kid, I have a really bad hangover and I'm looking to get rid of it by getting another bottle down the drain, you may leave now, Sakura should be outside waiting for you to show you to your house." By the next week Misery was already settled in her house, it was small 1 bedroom 2 bathroom, but Misery didn't need much to be comfortable. Misery was out training with Eve when she smelled him. He smelled of the Forrest dew, he smelled wild. She whipped around to look at him. There he was starring right back at her. Kiba Inuzuka


	2. Inuzuka and Inuzuku Chapter Two

_**A/N :** Hey! Sorry I haven't exactly said how old they are or the story setting! ^_^" Sorry! _  
_Well, in the story, everyone who is going to the chuunin exam has to be at the min the age of 17!_  
_Also, they go to a sort of highschool type of thing, where-as they can be a 1st - 4rth year level of genin_  
_Misery, Kiba, naruto, well everyone is at their 4th year, where they will participate in the exam, or will choose to have an occupation._  
_Like Sakura has chosen to work at the hospital and Ino has chosen to open her own bar/club!  
OH! AND the cover is yes, you guessed it, it's Misery! :D  
Also, Sasuke is not so much of a douche in this.  
And Ino, Is NOT in love with him. She's with someone ;)_

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS IN ANY WAY, NOR AM I CLAIMING THEM  
I ONLY OWN THE INUZUKU FAMILY AND SOME MEMBER'S OF THE HIGHSCHOOL**

* * *

_**RECAP:** Misery was out training with Eve when she smelled him. He smelled of the Forrest dew, he smelled wild. She whipped around to look at him. There he was staring right back at her. Kiba Inuzuka. _

There he was, the one who she hated. The one the elder's had decided that she would have to marry, to join the clans together again. She hated him. She couldn't stand to see him, she had to leave and fast. She turned just in time and started to gather her things when she heard him "Well, look what we got here. A nice 'Hello" would be the protocol, but I see you can't even seem to follow that rule." She winced her eyes. She turned to look at him, his dark hair was a mess, untamed, his skin much tanner than hers, the slits in his eyes, staring back at her own grey orbs. She scrunched her nose "I do not need to socialize with you. I came here to train, and you have interrupted even that part of my life. Do me a favor, and leave me be. " With that she patted her leg, and continued walking. Eve running after her master, only to glance back at Akumaru and make the slightest whimper. She liked Akumaru, he was always nice to her when they were younger, sharing his food, bones, and even his treats with her. She could not understand why her master didn't like Kiba, they were friends at one point.. Weren't they?

"You act like you're the only one who is effected by the Elder's decision! I didn't come here to be nice to you!" He marched up to her, grabbing on to her shoulder, swinging her around to face him. He lowed his face to her's and stuck his nose right onto hers "I came here to tell you, that if you mention this to anyone, I'll find you, and we'll have a big problem." She growled at him " I don't plan on telling anyone anything, so get the FUCK out of my face, and get your arm off of my shoulder before I rip the fucker off." He smirked, and backed away "See you at school tomorrow. Bitch." and with that he walked away, Akumaru in tow.

'That bastard. I can't believe I let his stupid ass get to me. Fuck HIM. Fuck the elder's, fuck this villiage, fuck the school, fu-' Her thoughts were cut loose as she slammed into something rather hard, sending both herself and whatever that was down in the process. "Watch where you're going you twat!" She sat up, and looked over at the boy she had slammed into, he had dark raven black hair, with pitch black eyes. He wore a navy blue shirt with white cargo pants. She snarled " Maybe you should move out of my way!" She picked herself up and brushed herself off. While he did the same. Then yet another boy came up from behind the one she slammed into. This one has golden blonde hair, with baby blue eyes, while wearing a orange jumpsuit of some kind. "Woah, are you okay Miss? I've never seen you around here before!" She winced and glanced at Eve, who cocked her head to the side while looking at the boy with blonde hair. She snapped her eye's back to the boy, who was now shaking his hand in her face. "Gosh, Sasuke I think you might have really hit her hard.." She slapped the boy's hand out of her face " Excuse me, I will b-" He cut her off yet again "My name is Naruto! This big asswhipe is Sasuke. What's your name?" She winced, 'Kami, this is exactly why I stay to myself.' "Misery, and this is Eve. We were just leaving." "Well wait!" As she walked by him he grabbed her wrist, she yanked it away. " I was wondering if we could take you to Ramen? After all, it's the least we could do, after how hard Sasuke hit you." Sasuke glanced at Naruto "Yeah.. I guess it was kind of my fault.." he stuck his hand in his pockets. Eve's stomac decieded to growl at that point. 'Please Master? I don't think that there is anything wrong with these boneheads, I'm sure you could take on both at the same time, and have a victorious winning.' She rose her eyebrows to that. "Ehh.. Yeah.. I guess so."

They had been at this ramen bar, for two hours. For the past two hours, both boys were trying to get the know her, but had no avail. "Can't you tell us something about you? Like what are you doing here in the village?" Naruto peered up at her, speaking with a mouth full of ramen. She sighed "I guess there is no harm in telling you a little about myself and Eve. Eve is my companion" "Like Kiba's?" Naruto almost spitting out his mouth full of food, but then getting punched in the back of the head by Sasuke "Let her speak, you baka." Misery couldn't help but to slightly chuckle at the two boys interactions. They were nice, and even gueninly cared about her. They were doing no harm, but even trying to make her feel more at home. So she decieded to continue. "I am from the village of the mist. And to answer your question Naruto, yes. Very much so. I am from the Inuzuku clan, which is a decendent from the Inuzuka clan. " Sasuke looked at Misery, peering in her eyes "What makes you want to come here, to the hidden leaf?" She looked down at her ramen, watching as the beef floated around and the slight steam rose " I have come here to advance in my training in becoming a full time ANBU officer. " He smirked and let out a small chuckle " That means we will be seeing you at school. We only have a week left before the exams." Naruto took the chance to fist pump in the air causing the bowls that he had piled up to crash down. He sweat dropped "Not again.." Yes, Misery could start to like it here.. Not everyone is treating her like they did in the Mist.

_She was running, she didn't know what from, all she knew is that the voice in her head was telling her to run. to not stop, to keep pushing herself to the limit. She looked around and all she could see was the forest branches from trees and bushes seemed to be growing, trying to claw at her feet. She jumped in the air, hoping to get away, she didn't know what it was all she knew is that it was coming. Something grabbed her leg, pulling her back down. She screemed "NO! I will NOT FAIL!" tears began to fall down her face. The voice in her head growing stronger "**GET** **UP**"_-  
Misery woke in a cold sweat. She covered her face. It has been the same dream for years, she couldn't no matter how hard she tried, get it to go away. She groaned throwing the pillow across the room. Eve sat up, and jumped on the bed, curling into her masters side. "I don't understand, Eve. I don't know what the voice is telling me to get away from.." Eve snorted **"It's to early for this. Let's go back to sleep." **Misery peered at her alarm clock on the night stand. The little red numbers saying 6:30 am. She stretched her muscles "You go ahead, I have to go to school today. Which is BullShit." She got up and went to the bathroom connected to her room, and washed herself. She emerged an hour later. Hearing a loud banging on her door. She sniffed the air, it smelled like Ramen, and what was that.. smelled kind of like.. metal? She smirked, knowing those smells, she opened her door to Naruto and Sasuke standing there. Sasuke with his hands in his pockets, and Naruto glaring at Sasuke. " Can I help you?" Naruto, whipped his head in her direction. "Gosh, Misery. Do you plan on making every guy in school fall in love with you?" Misery slightly stepped back and peered down at her outfit. She wasn't wearing anything special. Simple black highwaisted shorts that had suspenders, with a blue bandeau top with some black vans. Her hair wasn't even done, just down. She never applied makeup, Never did her hair before, why would she start now. She heard Naruto fall down. She looked up and seen Naruto on the floor, his hands over his head and Sasuke with his hand in the air. "What he ment to say was, you look great Misery. Are you ready for us to accompany you to school?" She shook her head "I do not recall telling you that I need to be escorted to school." Naruto picked himself up " Well I decieded that it would be a good idea, that way we can show you to class! " His smile grew across his face. She sighed "I won't be winning this fight will I?" He shook his head while Sasuke sighed and did the same.

When they arrived at school a group of girls ran up to Sasuke, pushing Naurto out of the way. For some reason this bothered her, that was rather disrespectful. She growled and grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him to her. "Are you okay? Those bitches almost ran you over." A tall lanky, brown-haired girl with spray tan that went horribly wrong(She was orange not tan) seemed to have heard her "EXCUSE ME? And WHO are you?" Misery did not have the patients when it came to girls like this. It's not like Sasuke wanted them. She marched right up to the girl Naruto in tow, trying to pull her away from the path that she was heading in. "I am Misery, and you better watch that tounge of yours, or else I might rip it out of your big fat mouth." The girl nervously grabbed onto Sasuke's arm "Sasuke! Did you hear what that..That.. That RAT said to me Sh-" Sasuke shrugged his arm out of her grip. "Well maybe you should listen to her. You do talk rather too much." She crossed her arms, her eyes started to fill up with tears. Misery never broke her graze with the girl. It's something that the Alphas must learn, to never break eye contact when challenging an opponent. Naruto shook her shoulders "MISERY !" She closed her eyes, and looked at him. His smile got wide " Let's go get your schedule !"


	3. Inuzuka and Inuzuku Chapter Three

_A/N HELLO ALL :)  
I'm on spring break from College! Thank you lord! Lol Only thing is, I got a TON of hw. FML_

* * *

_RECAP: His smile got wide " Let's go get your schedule !"_

Looking over the paper in her hand Misery began to groan, she had a full schedule. Which in her case, she felt it was rather ridiculous.

* * *

**MISERY FAITH INUZUKU  
FOURTH YEAR GENIN**

**TIMEBLOCK 1/HOME ROOM  
- Kakashi Hatake - Adavanced English  
Two Hour Block**

**TIMEBLOCK 2  
- Gai Maito - Gym  
Two Hour Block**

**TIMEBLOCK 3  
-Kurenai Yuuhi - Study Hall  
One Hour Block**

**LUNCH**

**TIMEBLOCK 4  
- Iruka Umino -Advanced Taijutsu Training  
Two Hour Block**

* * *

Naruto glanced over at her schedule, than taking the opportunity to snatch it out of her hand. "WE HAVE ALMOST ALL CLASSES TOGETHER!" She looked at him "Naurto, forgive me if I'm being rather rude, but I do not feel like that is something to shout about." He put his hand behind his head started scratching his neck mumbling 'sorry'. She let a sigh slip out of her mouth "You said almost? What class do we not have together?" Handing back her paper he spoke again "Study Hall and English. Other then that we have everything else." She looked at him, and noticed he was staring off at something, or rather someone. When she looked the direction he was looking at it was a girl with long dark purple hair, she was wearing a tannish hoody that was rather large on her, and some dark shorts. Her eye's are what got to Misery the most, she had only heard of the power of the white orbs. They were from the Hyuga clan. "Naruto, is there any particular reason you are looking at that girl so intensely?" Naruto jumped back a little, his face became beat red and he pointed a finger at Misery's face "Do NOT speak of this to anyone! I'm trusting you!" Misery Narrowed her eyes 'What is up with this kid and trusting people so easily?' He began to push his fingers together and looking at the ground "I may have had a slight crush on her, since we were younger.. a-a-an-and she likes me too.. But her cousin, is a complete dick, and won't give me the chance to prove myself worthy.." Misery shook her head "Shouldn't it be her choice?" Naruto looked back at the girl "Her name is Hinata.. She's basically the princess. Well not really.. But something along the lines of that." Misery was just about to speak again. but the first bell rang "Well.. I guess we better get to class! See you later Misery!"

* * *

Misery found herself at the door of her English class, in all honesty she was actually debating on whether she should skip or not. She had enough time, but that is what got her in trouble in the Mist. She would often skip class, because she was far more advanced than even the advanced placement courses. She sighed 'maybe this will be different.' She opened the door and took a step inside. The room which was quite loud before had fallen silent, she could hear her footsteps. The teacher had white hair, and a mask covering his face, his headband was covering one of his eyes. His face was buried in a book. Not just any book, Icha Icha paradise book. 'He is reading porn. In class. Wow. ' He looked up at his class, and followed their eyes to her. "Well.. Now, You must be the new student. Please introduce yourself." 'right to the point. I like this guy.' She turned to the class "My name is Misery Inuzuku." The teacher spoke then "Oh! by the way, my name is Kakashi. Don't call me Mr. Hatake, it makes me feel so much older. Ino?" A very pretty blonde raised her hand "Yes?" "Miss Inuzuku, will be you're partner for the rest of the semester. Please Misery, take a seat next to Ino." Misery made her way over to the girl called Ino, and sat down. the class began to become a up roar again. Ino turned to her "So, you're the one Kiba has been so uptight about." This is what got Misery's attention "Excuse me? What was that?" Ino smirked "Yeah, I'm Shikamaru's girlfriend, and Shikamaru is Kiba's best friend. Anyway, long story short. He has talked about you non-stop. Something about the Elder's decision." Misery raised her eyebrow "Does anyone else know about this?" The blonde shook her head, her hair swayed from side to side, and her blue eyes began to sparkle. "No, the only reason I know is because I live with Shika, and Kiba comes over everyday." Ino began to tell her story.

_The door was slammed open, Ino jumped up from her place on the couch only to find herself looking at her boyfriends bestfriend Kiba Inuzuka. And boy was he mad. His cheeks had a certain redness to them, and his hair was even more develished then normal. His fangs were showing, and his claws were out. She switched her graze tword Kibas companion who had been cowering down at the sight before him, he fixed his gaze tword Ino, and ran to her hiding behind her legs. This is what made her angry, She didn't know what his problem was, all she knew was that he had no right to frighten the poor pup. "SHIKAMARU, COME GET YOUR STUPID FRIEND, BEFORE I RIP HIM IN HALF!" She heard him mumble 'How troublesome' and something else, before she went into the kitchen to fetch Akumaru a raw Tbone steak. She couldn't stop herself from listening to the Inuzuka complain about a girl, and how the Elder's were wrong about how much they have in common. He even_ at_ some point said the only thing he found attractive about her, was her looks. This is where Ino had pressed her ear to the wall of the door to listen to his description of the girl. If she knew Kiba, like she thought she did, he always had great taste when it came to girls. Sometimes, his taste would be to harsh, and he would often find himself with a girl, in bed, then throw her away like a piece of garbage just because her birthmark was ugly. "She was good-looking don't get me wrong 'Maru. She had an ass to die for, her legs, they were the perfect length, making her a good height. Her hips were wide, which is good for bearing pups. Hell don't even get me started about how flawless her damn face was. I didn't even give her the time of the day! I don't know what I was expecting, a girl that was damn perfect there just has to be something wrong." Shikamaru spoke "Then what the hell was wrong with her?!" She heard kiba stand "NOTHING! That's what got to me. That's what making me so pissed off." Shikamaru sighed "Then what's the problem man? you're making thing more troublesome than it needs to be." Kiba growled "The look in her eyes.. It was like, she already knew that I was gonna say what I did.. Kind of like she almost embraced the feeling of rejection.."  
_  
Ino left out the part about how perfect she was, and the look that Kiba said she had. That was indeed Kiba's business to tell, not hers. It was then they heard the door open, and a tall, and rather busty girl who was slightly flushed walked in the door, her red skirt was hiked up, and her white button down shirt was even still unbuttoned. She cleared her throat while desperately trying to fixate her clothing. While she swayed her hips from side to side her heels were clicking on the floor. That's when Misery smelled it. He was all over this girl. It made her face cringe with disgust. She turned away to face forward. Ino noticed and tapped her on the shoulder "Hn.. Whats the matter Misery?" That's when the door opened again, and his stench hit her like a ton of bricks. She glared his direction. His white button down shirt was slightly untucked in some places. He ran his hand through his hair and then she noticed he began to sniff the air, and froze. He looked in her direction, staring straight at her. His face dropped, it actually began to pale. Was she seeing this right? She looked away, turning tword Ino. "And where exactly does this asswhipe sit?" Ino began "Ri-" "I sit right here. Is that a problem?" She whipped around to see him taking the seat right next to her. She growled 'This is ridiculous. I will not give in to such nonsense. After all it is just a week or two.' "Not at all." He plopped down "Good because it's not like Kakashi will let us move. Better get used to seeing me." She faced forward "Ino, how much longer do we have in this class?" Ino perked up " About uhh.. 3 mins?" Misery let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

* * *

**KIBA'S MORNING  
**

Waking up was the hardest thing for Kiba, he dreaded the morning. But he knew he had to get up before his mother would burst threw the door. He stretched yawning, and cracking his bones in the process. He looked over at his dog, who was happily snuggled in the blankets. "Well aren't you lucky.." He got up, went to take a shower, and perform his morning activities. While walking his way to school he found himself thinking of her, he couldn't help it, she had been on his mind since he seen her again. He could remember when they first met, oh how long ago it truly was.  
_"BUT MOMMA SHE'S A GIRL, I DON'T WANNA PLAY WITH HER!" "KIBA, where are your manners!" He looked up to see his mother glaring intensely at him, he looked at his feet feeling guilty. It wasn't like his mother had a choice in coming to the meeting with the Elders. She like him, dreaded going to these meetings. When he looked at his mother he saw that she instead of looking at him, had lowered her gaze to something else. When he followed her eyes, he couldn't move them anywhere else. There was a little girl, she couldn't be much younger than him, staring back at him. She was holding something in her hand and had a small blush on her face. Her hair was really long, even though she had it in two piggy tails, it still reached past her back. The dress she wore was pink, and poofy. She spoke "H-h-h-hi.. M-m-my na-name is Mi-Misewy." She couldn't say her R's right. 'Wow, she's really pretty'. She walked tword him and bowed, holding what he could see was little treats, rice cakes. _  
_An hour later, Kiba found himself playing with Misery, sharing laughs, her studder had passed, and it seemed like she was already very comfortable around him. She stopped running to stare at him, which made him stop too. "What's the matter Misery?" She looked down at her feet "I've never had a fwiend befowe." Kiba plopped himself down, and patted the space in the dirt next to him. She gladly took it. "Well, I'll be your friend Misery!" She looked at him "Fowever?" He smiled as wide as he could "Yes! I promise!" She stuck out her Pinky "Pinky swear!" He gladly took it. "I pinky swear!" They got up to play a game of tag until they heard a man say Misery's name. When Kiba looked up he saw a man, a really tall man, that looked really tired, he skin was pale. In all he really looked like a mess. "HI DADDY!" "Don't yell! You know how I feel about that Mis!" She looked down at her feet "Sorry daddy.." He sighed "Let's go Mis, we have a long journey ahead of us." "Yes daddy." She started to walk away, only to stop turn around, and run back at Kiba, to tackle him in a hug. "Don't you ever fowget our pwomise! Good bye!" and just like that she was gone._

Kiba wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and bumped into someone. When he looked down he saw.. 'What was her name again..Ohh right, it was Kanaa or something like that' She looked at kiba, her eyes were actually really dull compared to Mis- 'Damn it, I have to stop thinking about that Bitch!' "Hi." he spoke she smiled at him, a seducing smile, at that. " Hiii.."

Kiba once again found himself in the Janitors closet with yet another girl. He wasn't really a man whore, it wasn't like he was the one trying to get in the girls pants, it was more like they were trying to get in his. He peered down at the girl, he head was bobbing up and down, she took him out of her mouth with a slight moan, and a POP. "Gosh, Kiba, you're not even all the way hard, and you're the biggest I've seen!" "Heh.. Yeah.." He never had sex. He never wanted to drive himself that far, he felt he didn't need to. Girls, they say they are the ones who will fuck you over, and Kiba, he wasn't taking that chance. 'What if I was to lose control and mark her! What then?' Like hell he would ever that would ever happen. She started bobbing again, trying to fit all of him in her mouth, but choked herself in the process. He stopped her, "Hey, you know, maybe some other time. We got to get to class." She smiled and took a piece of his hair and twirled in between his fingers "May-be next time, we can go 'All the way'" He flashed a fake smile "Yeah.. That'd be cool"

They made their was to class, she was the fist to go in, swaying her hips and giving him a seductive stare, he caught himself once again thinking of that girl. He even found himself smelling her, She smelled like sweet pomegranate and vanilla. he walked in to class, when he smelled it even stronger. He peered over at the direction the smell was coming from "Shit."


	4. Inuzuka and Inuzuku Chapter Four

Gym wasn't that bad for Misery, she enjoyed having Naruto in class. The only thing that she disagreed on was the tight, skimpy uniform. The tiny, skin-tight shorts, could barely cover her ass, the sports bra was too tight too, barely keeping them inside and the skin-tight white tank top, that was also showing too much skin being low-cut and showing a bit of her stomach. Oh and not to mention, Kiba was in the class. Again.  
Misery watch as the teacher named Guy, was running in place, screaming about how youthful the class was.  
"Naruto..?" He looked over at her, "Hn?" She looked back over at guy who was yelling at a student for not being as youthful as they could be. "Is he always like this?" He stretched "Yeaaah. I don't know whats worse. Him or that other kid.." Just as he finished talking a tall boy ran into the room from the locker room. He looked just like a miniature Guy. He was running saying good morning to everyone, then finally go to her and Naruto, who were sitting on the bleachers. They boy stopped and stared at her. Misery Furrowed her eye brows together. "Is there something wrong with you? Why ar-" "HELLO BEAUTIFUL LOTUS FLOWER! MAY I HAVE YOUR NAME?" Misery heard a faint growl to her side, but when she looked over she noticed it was just Kiba standing there talking to yet another girl. '_I must be imagining things._' She directed her attention back to the boy in a gym suit "Misery." He seemed to be taken back "But there is absolutely nothing miserable about you! You're the perfect lotus flower!" Misery's eye widened. Just as she was about to speak again, the Guy spoke "ALRIGHT. WE ARE GONNA MAKE YOU HAVE PARTNERS. I CHOOSE. SO LINE UP!" Everyone seemed to groan at the idea.  
Everyone was in a line with Guy standing in front walking up and down with his hand rubbing his chin. "Uzamaki, Haruno. Step forward" Naruto sighed "Of all the lowsey people why her?" Guy turned to him " Well if you must know, this is an exercise to see what team can get along more greatly. To improve your youthful relationships!" Sakura stood next to Naruto with a hurt face. '_Seems as if they have more history then what Naruto is telling_.' "INUZUKA, TENTEN" Misery felt herself let go of some breath that she didn't realize she was holding. She looked forward and noticed that Kiba had what seemed like a scowl on his face. While the girl with two buns seemed like she wasn't bothered at all. Guy went on through the list. "LAST BUT NOT LEAST, LEE, INUZUKU" "Beautiful lotus flower, I am so happy that we are partnered. Now I can test your strength!" Misery blinked '_Was this kid dropped on his head or something?_' "OKAY, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS, WHO-EVER IS IN FRONT OF YOU, IS YOUR PARTNER FROM THIS POINT ON. YOU WILL BE DOING EXERCISES THAT WILL BUILD TRUST, AND MORE OF A RELATIONSHIP. IF YOUR PARTNER FAILS. THEN YOU FAIL. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Everyone except Misery spoke "**Hai Sensei!**"

* * *

By the end of Gym Misery was tired. She was tired of running in a three-legged race, tired of the boy Lee calling her a lotus flower, and tired of the encouragement from everyone. She wasn't used to doing any of this. She hated that everyone was so nice here in this town. She just wished that she could already advance in her training and move on. The only thing Misery was looking forward to was study hall. '_Maybe there I can get some quiet time to myself and not have to deal with..'_ Her thoughts were cut short when she came to the door of study hall. When she twisted the door open she walked in and took a seat farthest in the back. 'N_o familiar faces so far..Good_' She looked over at her left, and noticed a boy with red hair sitting by himself. His expression was blank. '_Hm. Looks like I'm not the only one who hates it here._' As soon as she was about to look away, he looked over at her and spoke "Do you have a problem..?" Misery smirked 'I like him already' "Nah." and with that she looked forward. When lunch came around she heard Naruto yelling her name, along with a loud smack, and a howling Naruto. Which Misery figured, would be Sasuke, scolding him for being to loud. She sighed, she was not prepared to eat with them, she wanted to be alone more than anything. So she used a teleportation jutsu to transport her to the roof. When she scoped it out, seeing if anyone was there, and figuring no one would be. She sat on the edge, looking at the forest. She kept getting the feeling that someone was watching her, but when she looked around, there was no one there. "There's just to many people here, that's all." She mumbled to herself, and continued to look forward.

Through-out the rest of school Misery couldn't help but get this feeling that someone was watching her. But when she tried to sniff them out, she couldn't smell or hear anything. She decided that it was just her aggravated nerves. While she was walking out of school, she looked over at Naruto's locker, and noticed that he was there talking to that girl 'Hinata.'. They both had a slight blush tint to their face, and she was pushing her index finger's together while he was rubbing the back of his head. She smiled to herself, maybe he finally decided to be with her. Misery kept walking and noticed that Kiba was leaning on a locker, that was right next to hers. She sighed, 'K_ami, can I not get a break from him..?'_ She went to her locker and swung it open. Kiba tensed next to her, and turned to face her. "KAMI, Do you not know when to leave me alone, you freak?" Misery shoved her books into her locker, and turned to glare at him "Say one more thing like that, and you will regret it tremendously." Kiba snorted "What are you gonna do, you puny little fr-" "It's not what she's gonna do, it's what I will.." They both turned to see a familiar red head standing in front of them. Kiba snorted "Whatever." and with that he walked off. Misery turned her attention back to the red-head "You know, I could have handled him by myself." His teal orbs looked straight over to her eyes, a hard glare on his face. "..You mistake his power. You shouldn't challenge someone like that.." Misery's face hardened "Excuse me? What the fuck? You don't know a fucking thing about me. Let alone my strength. I can handle myself. I don't **NEED** anyone's help. Especially not a stranger's! Fuck **OFF**" He smirked "Gaara." She had began to walk away, but stopped "What?!" He took a step forward "My name, is Gaara. We are not strangers anymore.. Misery." She turned to challenge his glare, but when she looked back at him, he was gone. The only thing that was in his place, was a pile of sand grains. She growled, and punched the locker next to her, denting the thing, causing it to double over. She growled again, and walked away. When she was walking out of the doors she was stopped by Kiba standing in front of her. " . ." He folded his arms "Stay away from him." She growled "What the fuck are you talking about?" Kiba growled and un-folded his arms, bawling his hands into fist, that were turning white in the process. "Misery. You don't understand how serious I am being. Stay away from him." She looked into his eyes, and seen that his eyes were hard. He was using his alpha stare. "Who are you to tell me who I-" "Just fucking listen to me God-damnit! He dangerous, I can't prote-" He stopped, his eyes widened. He turned away, and began to walk away. Leaving a stunned Misery behind '_Did.. Did he just say he couldn't protect me..? What the fuck? No, no, I must be imagining.'_

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm so sorry. I've been so busy. -_- Also, I'm starting a new story. Well thinking about it. Maybe it could inspire something in me for this story.  
Tell me what you guys think! Where do you guys want this to go? Should she have an affair with Gaara, and Kiba break them up? Or should I write a explicit scene with Gaara, and Kiba save her? TELL ME!


End file.
